onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Explosive
An explosive is a type of weapon that detonates after a set amount of time, an impact, a trigger, or a remote detonation. It releases a substance to inflict damage or serve as a distraction. Overview Explosives are commonly used as projectile weapons in order to ensure the user's safety or for an offense. The Marines and several pirate crews use cannonballs that contain explosive materials that detonate upon impact or when damaged. Some explosives contain a substance that provides a way to escape like smoke bombs. Normal Bomb Types Bombs are one of the most common explosives. Several bombs were seen in the series, varying in size and containing the substance. Most bombs are named after their contained substance. Smoke Bombs , as the name suggests, is a type of bomb that upon impact create a smokescreen, allowing its user to escape or attack their opponents unnoticed. Higuma used a smoke bomb to escape the Red Hair Pirates with Monkey D. Luffy as a hostage. Poison Gas Bombs are a type of bomb that upon detonation release a poisonous substance. Krieg utilized the "Poison Gas Bomb MH5", which releases a very potent poison gas, enough to wipe out an entire village. Magellan can create a poisonous gas bomb, dubbed the "Chloroball", with his Doku Doku no Mi powers, releasing a tear gas effect upon detonation. Caesar Clown has developed the KX Launcher, which fires an explosive rocket packed with tremendous lethal poison, reportedly enough to kill Big Mom if it could enter her body. Flash Bombs is a type of bomb that upon detonation release a strong flash of light to blind the user's target and allowing its user to escape or attack their opponent unnoticed. Flash bombs were disguised as "Flash Barrels" by Gecko Moria and were used to fool nearby travelers to give away their location inside the Florian Triangle. Bomb Collar This is a device used by slave sellers and the World Nobles, and are strapped around the neck of slaves. They are connected to a chain, which if broken, will cause the collar to explode. A person with advanced Busoshoku Haki can remove the collar without the key, but the risks are high as they must do so before the timer reaches zero. The Big Mom Pirates possess a variant of such collars in the form of wrist shackles. Similarly, they detonate if they exit Whole Cake Island's range, and gives off a warning beep if tampered with. Charlotte Linlin uses these to ensure her "guests" would not leave against her will, as only her crew has the keys. Sanji was locked with such devices by his sister, though she later revealed that she swapped them with fakes. Cannonballs are one of the most common explosives shown in the series. The Marines and several pirate crews use cannonballs that contain an explosive material that detonate upon impact or when damaged. Mr. 4 of Baroque Works used his gun to launch small cannonballs that explode after a set amount of time. Buggy and Muggy Balls Buggy Balls are a special type of bomb, created and used exclusively by Buggy and his crew. They contain tremendous explosive powers, leveling a good portion of Orange Town when fired. The Muggy Ball is a smaller version of the Buggy Ball, yet no less powerful. Buggy hides these under his shoes, launching them like grenades with a kicking motion, and the explosion is strong enough to injure Minotaurus. Dynamite , also known as TNT, is a type of explosive that is detonated by heat. It is usually shaped like a cylinder with a fuse at its end, called a "stick of dynamite". The cylinder contains the explosive material, and the fuse is then ignited. When a cinder reaches the explosive material, it creates an explosion. Dalton was shown with several sticks of dynamite strapped to his body. A soldier of the Ammo Knights used a string of dynamites in an attempt to take down Hody Jones, who fired a shot of water to neutralize the attempt. When Wanda attacked the Curly Hat Pirates, mistaking them as Jack's subordinates, she attempted to take them down with a dynamite when Nami pinned her down, but disengaged it when her comrades told her otherwise. Pedro carried a large amount of dynamites, which he used as part of his hit-and-run tactics against the Big Mom Pirates, and then later setting a huge amount off to act as a smokescreen to escape from Tamago; he set off the remainder of the dynamite when Charlotte Perospero had him cornered, causing the enemy grievous injuries and loss of an arm, seemingly at the cost of Pedro's own life. Grenades A is a kind of explosive that detonates after a short amount of time after a pin trigger is pulled from it. Similar to bombs, grenades can contain several materials that the grenade is named after, like flash or poison. Torpedo are a self-propelled weapon with an explosive warhead, launched above or below the water surface, propelled underwater towards a target, and designed to detonate either on contact with its target or in proximity to it. Devil Fruit Based Explosives Canon Bomu Bomu no Mi The user of the Bomu Bomu no Mi can turn any part of their body into a bomb. The most recent user, Mr.5, typically applies this to his mucus, flicking them as exploding bullets, imbuing his breath into his rapid-fire revolver as explosive and invisible rounds, or detonating his body parts while attacking to cause incendiary injury to his targets. At the same time, the user is granted immunity from all explosives and can even grade their quality via ingestion. Horo Horo no Mi The Horo Horo no Mi allows the user to create spectral doppelgangers, having various effects depending on the type created. The current user, Perona, has demonstrated that she can create "Mini Hollow" that can explode with enough force to sizable crater in stone wall, or a large variant "Toku Hollow", which can create a much bigger explosion. Nikyu Nikyu no Mi The Nikyu Nikyu no Mi operates by launching anything at high speed via the marks on the user's palms. The currents user, Bartholomew Kuma, uses these palms to gather air in the atmosphere, compressing it under high pressure and then releasing it, which causes it to decompress at such a rate that it can create a devastating explosion enough to encompass an entire island or gravely injure Little Oars Jr.. Pika Pika no Mi While the Pika Pika no Mi's main power is light, its user can send a beam that can cause an explosion upon impact. The current user, Borsalino, has a tendency to fire extremely powerful explosive beams as part of his combat style. This explosive photon beam has been replicated to a certain extent by Dr. Vegapunk, into the Pacifista units, whom can fire the same beams through their mouth and palms. These beams are strong enough to melt steel. Franky later managed to incorporate this very same technology into his "Armored Me" design. Gasu Gasu no Mi The Gasu Gasu no Mi allows the user to generate various types of gases, some of which can be explosive if ignited. That being said, the current user, Caesar Clown, must ignite these flammable gases with external devices. He can also fire his gas in the form of a concentrated beam, creating a powerful explosion that can melt steel. Buki Buki no Mi The Buki Buki no Mi allows the user to transform and generate various weapons, some of which can be outright explosives. The current user, Baby 5, has shown to transform her entire body into a missile and cannons that fire explosive rounds. If she blows herself apart via her transformation into an explosive weapon, she can reform her body from the pieces without any harm on herself. Pamu Pamu no Mi The Pamu Pamu no Mi is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to cause their own body or any inorganic object they touch to rupture and explode. The current user, Gladius, can apply this onto the headgear he wears to create a shrapnel effect, or detonate any toys due to them losing their status as organic beings while transformed. He can also imbue his projectile weapons with this power, creating explosive rounds, onto the battlefield to create a landmine effect, or onto various parts of his own body to cause explosions without harming himself. Beta Beta no Mi The Beta Beta no Mi is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to generate and control mucus that is also flammable. When ignited, it causes a large explosion. It was eaten by Trebol, who carries matches and a lighter to ignite it if necessary. However, he is not immune to the explosions caused by the fruit's power if he ignites it within his own range. Elephant SMILE The Elephant SMILE is an Artificial Zoan-type Devil Fruit that grants the at least one of its users, such as Babanuki, an elephant head growing out of the chest area. Said elephant can release powerful sneezes from its trunk, which will create a powerful explosion on impact. However, if the trunk is tied while the sneeze is gathered, the explosive air will backfire in Babanuki's body, causing him severe injuries. Non-Canon Kyubu Kyubu no Mi The Kyubu Kyubu no Mi allows the user to compress anything into cubes. Similar to the Nikyu Nikyu no Mi's Ursus Shock technique, the current user Gairam can compress air into cubes and launch them forward for rapid decompression explosive effects, though much less powerful than the Ursus Shock. Gol Gol no Mi The Gol Gol no Mi allows the user to control any preexisting gold that have they came into physical contact with. The current user, Gild Tesoro, possesses such mastery of his powers that he can cause the gold to explode, creating a gauntlet out of gold that detonates upon impact. He can also concentrate light from his gold into a beam of tremendous explosive power. Nito Nito no Mi The Nito Nito no Mi allows the user to generate nitroglycerin, which explodes upon impact. The current user Bürst can cause explosions by clapping his hands. Basu Basu no Mi The Basu Basu no Mi allows the user to turn anything they touch into a bomb. Other Explosives Krieg's Arsenal Krieg used many explosive devices among his arsenal of hidden weapons: * : This bomb, fired from his shoulder-plates, detonates and sends shuriken in every direction, slicing the opponent. * : Tiny bombs that explode on contact with anything (even water), usually thrown en mass to accumulate damage. * : A bomb containing an extremely potent deadly poison gas fired from Krieg's shoulder-plates, creating a very large cloud of poison upon impact, and the gas is usually fatal to those without a gas mask, strong enough to wipe out an entire village. * : A spear formed when Krieg puts his shoulder plates together that explodes when it hits an opponent. It is supposed to weigh 1 ton, and the more force that is put in the swing, the bigger the explosion. The spear will still explode on impact even if its tip is broken off making it a giant "bomb on a stick" when Luffy broke the tip. This is considered to be Krieg's most powerful weapon. Usopp's Arsenal Usopp used several explosive pallets in his arsenal, containing substances ranging from spices, spikes, and small explosives. Although his explosives are powerful, Gem noted that Usopp used low-quality gunpowder. Dials Several dials were shown to have a similar affect as some explosives or infused with weapons to give said weapon explosive properties. Shinokuni Shinokuni was a chemical weapon created by Caesar Clown from the previous chemical weapon detonated on Punk Hazard. The previous gelatinous form was also explosive when in contact with fire, strong enough to destroy a battleship. Fireworks are a class of low explosive pyrotechnic devices used for aesthetic and entertainment purposes. The port-town Fireworks held its namesake festival once a year, and the family of Kodama there have been making fireworks for 400 years. Dyna Stone The Dyna Stones are weapons which are said to be equal to the Ancient Weapons. Z used the Dyna Stones in his Grand Reboot plan. Naomi Drunk used small Dyna Stones as arrow heads to create arrows that explode on impact. Trivia *The Tamatebako, a national treasure of the Ryugu Kingdom, was planted a bomb that detonated upon opening, which the Minister of the Right intended to prevent a repeated theft of the contents. The explosion was powerful enough to destroy the entire base of Whole Cake Chateau, causing the 10-stories building to topple over. *Some characters were shown to be able to cause a spontaneous explosion during an attack, despite not having a Devil Fruit power that connects to such power. Notable examples: **Ideo, who compresses his double-jointed arms past his shoulders to create explosive force when he punches forward. **Vinsmoke Ichiji, whose Modified Humans ability allows him to generate explosions with his punches, which in turn grant him the epithet "Sparking Red". External Links *Explosive - A Wikipedia article about explosives in general. References Site Navigation es:Explosivo ru:Взрывчатка Category:Arsenal